


The Princess And The Pilot VII: From The Sky

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Princess And The Pilot [7]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Challenge Response, Challenges, Claims Table, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny is met as it is love at first sight for Steve and Diana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: I’ve collected all my Steve/Diana stories that take place early in their relationship under the title [The Princess And The Pilot](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/tag/the%20princess%20and%20the%20pilot). The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/351242.html)  
> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Diana/Steve)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/355507.html)  
> Prompt: T 14; P 6: Love At First Sight  
> Prompt Count: (15/15)  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: January 20, 22, 24, 27, 29, 31, February 3, 8, 2012  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: March 26, April 9, 15, 23, May 7, 23, June 10, July 1, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1540 + 903 + 1213 + 1512 + 1136 + 1394 + 1872 + 1461 (Total: 11,031)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my [2012 DCU Fic/Art Angels Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/900084.html). Prompts: _Angel (Term Of Endearment), Fallen Angel_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is feeling restless lately.

  
_Waking up in Paradise_   
_Is a beautiful thing._   


  


**Jewel Gold**  
 **"Paradise And Other Poems"**  
 **1959 C.E.**

Diana awoke, stretching luxuriously on her bed of silk and gossamer. Long, dark hair fanned out on her pillow.

The sound of the ocean splashed outside her window, the eternal rhythm soothing and familiar. A blue-plumed bird cawed as it swooped by, sunlight streaming in through the window. Laughter drifted over from the gardens as Amazons cut flowers for the Queen’s breakfast table.

It was a glorious morning in Paradise.

Diana smiled as she got out of bed and performed her morning ablutions, bathing in the seashell-shaped sunken tub in her bath chamber. She used lemon-scented soap and shampoo, the water sparkling as she caressed her skin with the soap. The play of light on the water reflected off the pink marble walls.

When she was finished, she rose like Aphrodite from the sea, gloriously nude and an Amazon in the full bloom of her powers and health. She dried off and dressed in a white silk chiton, putting on a heavy gold necklace. She laced up gold sandals, the strips of fabric crisscrossing her legs up to her knees. She picked up the tortoiseshell comb from her teakwood dresser and combed her raven tresses, inserting a gold clip in her hair.

She left her room and smiled at her fellow Amazons as she headed to the dining room.

The halls of the Palace were bright and cheerful, adorned with Amazon-created paintings and sculptures. Artistic endeavors were always encouraged. The Amazons wrote novels, plays, and short stories while interpreting dance and other arts. The ways of the Warrior were necessary, but also poets, songstresses, and other creative types.

Diana enjoyed writing in all its forms. She was currently writing a novel and a play and was already busy casting the parts in her head for the latter. She was also working on a sculpture that she hoped to unveil at the Art Show next month. 

“Good morning, Mother,” she said as she breezed into the dining room.

As always, Queen Hippolyta was perfectly-coiffed and dressed, her long white chiton accented by a gold necklace and earrings. Her golden crown glittered with diamonds, her blond hair piled high atop her head. Blue eyes as clear as the sky sparkled as she said, “Good morning, Daughter.”

Diana took her customary seat at the table, shaking out her linen napkin. She took a fresh juicy mango from a golden bowl and cut it into slices as one of the servants poured orange juice into their glasses.

“What are your plans for the day?” Hippolyta asked as she drank her juice.

“Oh, swimming down at the beach, followed by sparring with Artemis, and then writing in the afternoon.”

“Are you still working with Paula on the Purple Healing Ray?”

“Yes. We are making excellent progress.” Diana vanished cutting up the mango and picked up her fork and began eating. The sweetness of the mango was a true Nectar of the Gods. 

“I am pleased to her it.” Hippolyta poured honey on a piece of bread. “I shall be meeting with the Council all morning. Will I see you for the midday meal?”

“I should be able to meet you.”

Hippolyta smiled. “Good.” A knock on the archway announced one of her ministers’ arrival.

“Good morning, Hestia.”

The older woman smiled, her brown hair neatly tied back with a white ribbon. Her chiton was long and flowing but she was the epitome of efficiency. 

Diana listened to the affairs of state being discussed. She continued to eat her breakfast, stifling a sigh. As her mother and Hestia discussed matters of state, Diana realized that the restless feeling she had been experiencing lately was still with her. Her usual feeling of contentment had seemingly deserted her.

She quietly finished breakfast and just as quietly left the dining room, walking down the marble halls. Tomorrow she would have an academic lesson with Minerva and more physical sparring, this time with Medea. 

As Diana entered the gardens, she reflected on this strange feeling. She bent down to inhale the fragrance of a purple flower, the gardens laid out in neat, orderly enclosures, yet the flowers managed to spill over in profusion.

As she walked down the stone steps to the beach, she felt dismay. She had the finest life of beauty and peace here on Paradise Island, filled with art and conversation and leisure. She wanted for nothing…except for new experiences.

Everything that she was doing today were things that she had done dozens, maybe hundreds, of times before. How did her Sisters stand it for centuries? Training for battles that never came, writing and dancing and acting for the same people who knew all your tricks and twists, loving each other but changing partners frequently because centuries-old romances held few surprises.

As Diana reached the bottom of the steps, she admitted that the last item was a good one. If you lived for centuries, it was good to have the chance to spice things up. She waved to Mala, who was waiting for her at the water’s edge.

Her own romances had been brief but pleasurable. She had had good teachers like Artemis and Medea, and there were other opportunities. She smiled at Mala, a former lover, too.

The blond smiled back, happy to see her friend. “Hola, Princess! Ready for a race?”

“Always, Mala.” Diana tied her golden belt tighter. “To the rocks?”

“Yes.”

They lined up next to each other and took off, pounding down the length of the sand toward the outcropping of rocks.

Hair streaming out behind her, Diana flew like the wind. She loved to run and as Mala began to pull away, Diana passed her in a burst of speed and reached the rocks first with barely needing to catch her breath.

“You are as swift as Hermes, Princess!” Mala stretched after briefly putting her hands on her knees. 

“Thank you, Mala.” Diana’s smile faded as she gazed absentmindedly toward the ocean. Sunlight glinted off the blue water, creating strings of diamonds on sapphire.

“Diana?”

“Hmm?”

“What troubles you so?”

Diana sighed. “I just feel…I…” Diana’s right hand curled into a fist, then unclenched. “I am just feeling restless.”

“Ah.” Mala nodded sagely. “We all feel that way at times.”

“How do you combat it? How do you not yearn to experience what is out there?” She waved her hand vaguely toward the horizon.

“We have knowledge of the outside world.”

“Through books and the old stories told around campfires.”

Mala smiled ruefully. “I know. But we were brought here for a purpose after the Bondage Times.”

Diana’s smile was just as rueful. “I know. I apologize.”

Mala shook her had. “No need. One thing we must fight here on occasion is boredom. The curse of immortality, I fear.”

Diana nodded thoughtfully. “Ready for a swim?”

Mala grinned. “Absolutely.”

The two women began unlacing their sandals when Diana noticed a plane in the sky. Though the pilot was unable to see Paradise Island, the Amazons could see the machine. They watched as the jet grew closer, the sunlight glinting off the silver wings. A white star was painted on the wings and fuselage. Diana admired the grace of the machine and the skill of the pilot flying it.

Suddenly the jet began to shudder, its white contrail turning black as it jerked and spasmed wildly. Heart in her throat, Diana watched in horror as flames spewed out of the tail and the jet crashed into the sea. 

“We must save the pilot!” Diana shouted. She dove into the waves and swam with powerful strokes toward the burning wreckage. Mala followed quickly.

As Diana came closer to the wreckage, she was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight glinting off the silver fuselage. Blinking rapidly, she cleared her vision and saw a splash of sunlight on silver.

_Blond hair! Must be the pilot._

As she swam closer she realized with a little shock that it was a man draped over one of the wings. She had automatically thought that it would be a woman, forgetting that the plane was not from Paradise Island but from Man’s World, where the chances were heavily in favor of a male pilot.

He was fair of face, bright blond hair framing beauty that she would not have believed of a man. She briefly touched his hair in wonder, then swam around to check for broken bones or other injuries.

Mala swam up to the wingtip. “Is he still alive?”

Diana laid a finger against his neck. “There is a pulse.” She frowned. “He might have a broken rib.” 

“We will have to take care with him.”

“Yes.” Diana gently removed the pilot and floated the man over the waves.

“His nametag says, ‘Trevor’, “ Mala said.

“A good, strong name.” Diana began to swim toward shore with the pilot in tow.

“Diana, wait!”

Impatiently, Diana asked, “What is it?”

“You cannot bring him to the main island. You would be breaking Aphrodite’s Law.”

Diana grimaced. “You are right.” Her eyes lit up. “Paula’s island.”

Mala nodded and they swam off toward Science Island with their precious burden.


	2. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve experiences unsettling feelings before his test flight.

  
_Falling from the sky_   
_Like an Angel,_   
_Silver-on-gold,_   
_Sparkling on sapphire._

_His heart awaits._   


  


**Jewel Gold**   
**"Paradise And Other Poems"**   
**1959 C.E.**

Steve drank his coffee, appreciative of the buoyancy of the brew. He resumed eating his eggs, enjoying the paprika sprinkled over them. He ate a slice of crisp bacon and gazed out the cafeteria window. It was a bright blue autumn sky, perfect for flying. 

He felt the old familiar tingle of excitement coiled in his belly. He was going to test the XJ-6 this morning, a plum assignment.

Despite the anticipation, Steve sighed and looked around the cafeteria.

It was an ordinary cafeteria on a military base with bilious green-painted walls, cheap Formica tables and uncomfortable plastic chairs. The coffee could often peel paint and there was always mystery meat, but most of the food was good.

He had been in cafeterias like this all around the world. They were always the same no matter where they were located.

_Probably the military’s penchant for standardization and the nature of cafeterias themselves._

He pushed around the eggs on his plate desultorily. He didn’t understand his mood. He was a fighter and test pilot at the top of his profession, well-respected by his peers and superiors, a war veteran and…he didn’t know what came after ‘and’.

“Hey, buddy, what’s up?”

Steve looked up and smiled. His best friend Hal Jordan could always cheer him up. “Not much.”

“Like hell!” Hal laughed. “I hear that you’re going to be testing the XJ-6.” Hal slid into the opposite seat.

“Wow, word travels fast,” Steve said wryly. 

“You know the military grapevine. For all the stereotypes about women being gossips, men are worse.”

Steve laughed. “You’re right about that.” He poked a fork in his eggs.

“Is there something wrong, Steve?”

Steve looked up with a rueful smile. “Is it that obvious?”

“Just to those that know you.”

Steve stared down at his plate. “I don’t know.” He looked at Hal again. “I just feel…”

“…restless?”

Steve considered that. “Maybe.” He sighed. “I just feel that a part of me is missing, if that makes sense.”

“Sort of.” Hal picked up Steve’s fork and stabbed a plump sausage, lifting it up and taking a bite. “We all have odd feelings at times.”

“I guess you’re right.” Steve smiled. “Maybe it’s just jitters before the test flight.”

“Sure, that’s it.” Hal’s brown eyes sparkled as he teased with the sausage. “Would you like me to come along for the pre-flight check?”

Steve’s smile was affectionate. “Sure, why not?”

They left the cafeteria and drove to the tarmac. Hal was impressed by the sleek silver jet.

“She’s a real beauty.’

“She certainly is.” Steve touched the warm metal. “I can’t wait to fly this baby.”

“Wish I could stick around for the test but I’ve got someplace to be.” Hal’s tone was laced with regret.

“Hey, that’s okay.” Steve clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I know you’re got my back.”

Hal flashed a smile. “Always.” He climbed up the ladder to the cockpit. “Let’s check this baby out.”

Steve followed, feeling a little better.

& & & & & &

Soon Steve was flying through the air, keeping his eye on the instrument panel and handling the jet, putting it through its paces. His instincts were excellent. General Darnell said that he had the best instincts he had ever seen. He checked in with Control, reporting no problems.

Steve always felt incredibly free while flying. He soaked up the blue skies and white clouds and felt like Icarus flying toward the sun.

He kept his mind on the task at hand, though part of his mind replayed his conversation with Hal. He was feeling empty lately. He wasn’t sure why.

_Maybe it’s mild depression._

He pulled on the joystick, bringing the plane’s nose up. He performed some intricate maneuvers, noting the jet’s reactions.

He was grateful that Hal had come over to see him this morning. Hal was a good friend, his best friend. They had a casual sexual relationship, too, though Steve had once wanted more.

_Maybe I still do, but it would be hard to continue a relationship in the Air Force even with DODT dead._

Steve noticed it was a little difficult to pull up this time. He eased up on the joystick.

The clear blue water of the sea sparkled below him. There wasn’t a boat in sight, just endless expanses of ocean. Few islands appeared in that jewel-like setting. Steve enjoyed the view as he banked the jet into another maneuver. 

Suddenly the plane began to vibrate. Metal screamed as Steve hastily leveled the jet out but the shaking continued as lights on the control panel blinked and the alarm went off. Cursing, he wrestled with the joystick as the XJ-6 nosedived. 

“Trevor to Control, Trevor to Control. Malfunction causing a nosedive. If I can’t get her under control I’ll have to bail.”

His muscles ached as he tried to pull the jet out of its deadly dive. The control panel was unresponsive and began to spark. Steve fumbled for the eject button. Nothing.

He felt a thrill of alarm but forced himself to keep calm. He’d been in situations like this before. Just keep his head and he’d survive.

The last thought he had before the jet hit the sea was how beautiful the ocean looked as the sunlight sparkled off sapphire-blue.


	3. Violet Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana fights to save Steve’s life.

  
_The stars come out_   
_And bathe thee_   
_In radiance._   


  


**Drusilla**   
**Amazon Poet**   
**336\. B.C.E.**

Diana carried Steve through the surf, Mala right behind them. Diana headed for Paula’s laboratory once they reached Science Island. Inside the building, Paula saw them and hurried forward.

“Diana, who is this?” 

“I do not know. He was the pilot in the jet that crashed.”

“I heard the crash.” Paula looked at the man in Diana’s arms. “Very wise to bring him here.” The scientist-physician felt for a pulse. “Extremely weak and thready. Bring him to the examination room.”

Diana followed Paula, her arms tight around the man in her arms. She glanced down at his face. Perhaps it was because he was the first man whom she had ever seen in the flesh, but his beauty was enthralling her. She was concerned for his welfare. Head injuries were dangerous.

Diana gently laid the man on the table and Paula set about examining her patient. Diana and Mala watched in tense silence.

Finally Paula said, “He has a severe head injury. I do not think he will survive.”

Diana’s heart contracted. She clenched her fists. “No.”

Paula frowned. “The wound is too deep. There is too much damage.”

“Can you not operate?”

“It would do no good.” Paula looked at Diana. “I am sorry, Diana.”

Diana looked at the golden-haired man on the table, his skin as pale as parchment.

“Mala, please return to the mainland and inform the Queen of these events.”

“Yes, Princess.”

Mala left the laboratory while Diana stayed still, her eyes never leaving the man’s face. Paula took out a laser and set it on a side table. She dipped a washcloth into the basin and began washing her patient’s wound.

“I will do that.”

Paula looked over at Diana and silently handed the washcloth to her. She left the room to head to her medical library.

With exquisite tenderness, Diana washed the blood away from the man’s temple. A myriad of emotions roiled around inside her. She carefully washed away the last of the blood, noting the sun-blond hair and gently touched his cheek, a profound sadness welling up in her.

Diana began to remove his wet clothes, noting his broad chest and shoulders. She piled the clothes into a heap on the floor, one part of her mind noting that the clothing could be worn again after cleaning. The flight suit was damaged beyond repair, but not the shirt and pants beneath.

She was not sure what she was feeling. All she knew was that she was desperate to save this man. Strong emotions were pounding away at her like the surf crashing on the rocks.

_Who are you?_

She knew that he was a pilot, and the white star indicated that he was American. She had seen pictures of men, of course, whether in books or on Grecian urns or in sculpture or paintings. While the female form was more often rendered artistically by her Sisters, occasionally males were depicted, too.

_But to see one in the flesh is…different._

Diana laid a hand on the man’s chest. The skin was cold and clammy. She looked around for a sheet but hesitated. He still had his undergarments on. It would be foolish to use a dry sheet over wet material.

Using the impersonal touch of a nurse, she peeled off the sodden undergarments. She did not play the blushing maiden and took a look at the biggest difference between men and women. She draped the sheet over him, leaving his head and shoulders exposed.

A sudden idea propelled her to Paula’s study. The scientist was thumbing through a medical tome and looked up as Diana burst in.

“We can use the Purple Healing Ray!”

“It is experimental and not completed.”

“We can finish it.”

Paula considered. “All right. Bring the patient to my guest room. The bed is much more comfortable than the examination table.” 

Diana nodded and went back to the laboratory. She picked up the man and realized how natural carrying him seemed.

Diana settled the man into the bed, drawing up a warm blanket over him. Paula entered the room.

“We should have round-the-clock nursing.”

“I can do that.”

“I need your help with the Ray.”

Diana bit her lip. “I can do both.”

& & & & & &

Diana was as good as her word. She worked tirelessly on the Purple Healing Ray while also taking shifts caring for Steve Trevor. An envelope in his pants pocket had given them his full name, water-soaked as it was.

Steve hung on, surprising Paula with his stamina. Whenever Diana kept vigil by Steve’s bedside, Paula worked on the Ray alone.

She and Diana were successful, bringing Steve to the lab for their attempt at healing him.

& & & & & &

“Hippolyta.”

The Queen turned her head. “Yes, Philippus?”

The tall, brunette Amazon regarded her old friend in concern. She approached the throne slowly. The room was elegant and impressive with marble pillars and rich, red velvet drapes framing the tall windows. The throne itself was crafted from gold and studded with precious jewels of every color.

“You are concerned about Diana?”

Hippolyta sighted. “She is obsessed with this man.”

Philippus propped her spear against a pillar. “Understandable.” At Hippolyta’s sharp look, she smiled. “Dear Hippolyta, she has never seen a man in the flesh before. From what I hear, he is quite fair of face.”

“You have not seen him yet?”

“No, but I think I will take a turn at his beside.” Philippus cocked her head. “You have not seen him?”

“No, and I have no intention of doing so.” Hippolyta smoothed the folds of her chiton. “I have had my fill of men in this life.”

Philippus smiled gently. “This man is not Heracles.”

“But he _could_ be.”

“He is gravely ill, Hippolyta.”

“I know that. And he will receive the finest care that we can give him.”

Philippus sighed. There would be no further discussion. She could tell by the set of her old friend’s mouth. “Very well.” She picked up her spear and left the throne room.

& & & & & &

The Purple Healing Ray was positioned over the examination table. Diana had brought Steve to the laboratory and waited tensely for Paula to turn the machine on.

The soothing violet rays bathed Steve as the low hum of the machine indicated that it was firing on all cylinders. She watched the Ray carefully, aware that something could go wrong, but this pilot had no chance to live otherwise. This was his last chance.

The Ray’s light tinted everything violet, but Steve was still beautiful. Diana kept her gaze on his face. The machine kept up the level of intensity as it performed its healing. She had no idea why she needed this man to live, but she was desperate to have do so. The violet light sparkled on blond hair and fair skin, creating a magical aura. 

After what seemed like endless minutes, Paula shut the machine off and the light faded. Diana stood absolutely still, waiting for the verdict.

Paula examined her patient. She looked up at Diana.

“He is out of danger.”

Diana let out a sigh of relief and smiled like the sun. She reached out and touched Steve’s face with happiness.


	4. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana reflects on her love for Steve.

_"Patience is a virtue."_

  


**Clementine**   
**Amazon Scholar**   
**33 B.C.E.**

Diana sat in the tent, the white canvas keeping the glare of the sun from disturbing her patient. Paula had suggested taking him out from the guest room and Diana concurred. She was hopeful that the fresh air might speed his return to consciousness, though Paula had assured her that he was healing.

“It will be some time before he comes out of it.”

“Then I will be there when he does.”

True to her word, Diana remained at Steve’s side. She was relieved by Paula and other Amazons but stayed close. She exercised and did drills with Philippus, and wrote her play while she sat in the tent.

The tent was located in a bountiful grove of purple and pink bougainvillea and yellow and red hibiscus. Palm trees and leafy bushes shaded the tent. Steve was laid out on a comfortable bed while Diana sat in a rocking chair, pleased at its comfort. Their master woodworker, Roberta, had seen the picture of a rocker in a book of woodcuts that had washed up on shore in a wooden crate years ago and had immediately designed it. 

Diana listened to the birds singing in the trees and the ocean lapping on the shore as she read a book, frequently checking on Steve.

She knew that she was in love. She had felt the joys of romance before. What surprised her was falling in love at first sight and with a man.

 _It must be Destiny_ , she thought as she turned a page. _Otherwise I would never have fallen so quickly._

Perhaps the spell would be broken when Steve awoke and she learned about his personality, but her heart did not think so. She was patient and willing to wait, no matter how long it took.

“Diana.”

Diana turned to see Philippus standing in the entranceway. “Good morning.”

Philippus smiled. “Good morning. Ready for your sparring session?”

“Yes.” Diana set aside her book and laid her hand on Steve’s head. “I shall return,” she said softly. She followed Philippus outside.

The older woman tossed Diana a sparring pole and Diana caught it, setting her body to await attack.

Philippus circled her as Diana countered, the sea a sparkling backdrop as a long-tailed blue bird swooped past their heads. Neither woman was distracted and Diana made the first move.

The sharp _clack!_ of the wooden poles reverberated through the air as Philippus countered. She made the second move with surprising rapidity that Diana countered.

They sparred for several minutes until Philippus called a draw. She smiled as Diana looked triumphant.

“A draw with you is like a victory with anyone else, my friend.”

Philippus laughed. “You flatter me, Diana.”

“You deserve it.”

The other woman smiled. She set her pole against a tree. “How is your pilot?”

Diana warmed at the words ‘your pilot’. “Paula says that he is healing in a deep sleep.”

“And you wish to be here when he awakens.”

“Yes.”

“You are in love with him.” 

Diana laughed ruefully. “Is it that obvious?”

Philippus smiled. “Somewhat, though most of your Sisters think you are just fascinated by the first man that you have ever seen.”

“I am.”

“And there is nothing wrong with that.” 

Diana frowned. “Are there some who consider my concern for this man wrong?” At Philippus’ hesitation, Diana said, “Medea and Artemis.”

“I am sorry.”

“Nothing for you to be sorry about.”

“Diana…”

“I should return to Steve.” She started to turn toward the tent. 

“Diana.”

“Yes?” 

“I would still be careful.” Philippus’ expression hardened. “Remember the treachery of men.”

Diana bit her lip and quietly entered the tent, taking her seat and picking up her book. A cool breeze wafted through the tent, gently ruffling Steve’s hair. She felt troubled at first, then at peace as she absorbed the tranquility. She waited with the patience born of Paradise.

& & & & & &

Diana finished her book and set it aside. She directed her gaze toward Steve, looking for signs of his awakening but was disappointed.

 _What does your voice sound like? Do you smile often? Do you…do you have a wife and children?_

She allowed herself a moment of selfishness. She wanted Steve unattached and amenable to her. She smiled slightly. Love could be selfish, indeed.

She allowed herself to daydream.

& & & & & &

_Diana walked with Steve hand-in-hand through a meadow of purple flowers. She was wearing a long, filmy **chiton** and he wore a short toga with gold clasps to match hers. They both wore gold laced-up sandals and the breeze was warm as they walked._

_They did not speak, smiling at each other as they enjoyed the bright sunshine and blue skies. White, fluffy clouds scudded by as colorful birds flew and sang._

_Steve stopped and drew her in close for a kiss._

& & & & & &

“Diana.”

Startled, she turned around. “Yes, Philippus?”

“Your mother requests that you join her for dinner.” When Diana automatically looked back at Steve, Philippus said, “Do not worry, Paula with stay with him.”

“I would prefer to stay here.”

“I know.”

Diana sighed. “I will go.”

Philippus silently walked beside Diana as they headed for the barge. Once aboard, they both remained silent until the barge docked.

“I will take care of this,” Philippus said as Diana disembarked,

“Thank you.” Diana shaded her eyes as she looked up the cliff. She started walking up the stone steps.

One she reached the Palace she nodded to various Amazons she passed. The interior of the Palace was cool, her sandals gliding silently over the marble floors. She reached the dining room and Hippolyta lifted her head from the scroll she was reading.

“I am glad to see you, Daughter.”

“I cannot stay long, Mother.” 

Diana took her seat. The table was laden with bowls of mangoes, oranges and lemons and platters of boar meat. Freshly-baked bread was available, and Diana dipped a slice into a small dish of olive oil.

“How is the pilot?”

“Still unconscious, but Paula has given him a good prognosis.”

Hippolyta arranged fruit on her plate and speared a slice of meat. “I have not seen you since you rescued this man.”

“I feel responsible for him, Mother.”

“Admirable, but you have duties here.”

“Nothing pressing right now.” Diana cut her meat as she picked up an orange and neatly peeled and separated the sections.

“But you must pay attention to what is going on.”

“I do, Mother.” Diana picked up her goblet of wine. “But there are no conflicts at present.”

“Fortunately.” Hippolyta drank her wine. “There has been talk.”

“About what?” Diana ate a piece of meat. 

“Your attendance to this man.”

“He was seriously ill, Mother. I wish to see him through this.”

Hippolyta’s eyes looked right through Diana, or at least it felt that way. Diana quickly took a sip of wine.

“Of course. Once he awakens, we will give him time to recover, then he must return to Man’s World.”

Diana felt her stomach contract. “That may be some time.”

“Perhaps.”

They ate in silence for awhile, then Hippolyta said, “You must be careful.”

“About what?”

“Becoming infatuated with this man.”

 _I am in love with him,_ Diana almost said, but refrained as she realized how silly that would sound. She had not even heard his voice or seen his eyes yet. Perhaps nothing would come of these feelings, but for now she wanted nothing more to get to know him before he had to return to his world. 

“I am not infatuated with him, Mother.”

“I hope not. It will bring you nothing but heartache.”

Again Diana wanted to speak but refrained. She understood her mother’s fears. Heracles had betrayed her and the Amazons had fallen to slavery, enduring humiliations and degradations that made Diana’s blood run cold when she remembered the stories told to her by Medea and Artemis.

“I understand that you are concerned, Mother. I appreciate it.”

“I just do not wish to see you hurt, Diana.” Hippolyta sighed. “He will be leaving us.”

Diana did not respond but tried to concentrate on her meal. She simply did not want to think of never seeing Steve again.

& & & & & &

“Diana?”

Diana turned in her seat. “Hello, Mala. Come in.”

Mala entered the tent and pulled a second chair up. “Do you need help bringing Steve back to the house?” 

“No, I can handle it, but thank you, anyway.”

Mala gazed at Steve. She asked, “Will he revive soon?”

“I certainly hope so.”

“He will have to return to Man’s World.”

“Yes.” Diana ignored the constriction of her stomach.

“A shame. Well, he cannot stay forever on this side island. Not being able to step foot on Paradise Island would limit his life here.”

“Yes.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a time before Diana brought Steve back to Paula’s dwelling for the night.

& & & & & &

When Diana brought Steve out to the tent in the morning, she briefly left him to get a new book from Paula’s library.

When she returned she nearly dropped the book.

Steve was awake.


	5. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve falls in love at first sight with his Angel.

  
_You were like an Angel_   
_Borne down from Heaven_   
_On delicate wings,_   
_Your beauty taking_   
_My breath away._   


  


**Jamie O’Reilly**   
**"Angel"**   
**1916 C.E.**

_He was drifting through fields of purple flowers, the cool breeze caressing his skin as the sun shone down from a bright blue sky as white, fluffy clouds drifted. He was feeling good, happiness bubbling at the edges of his mind._

_He continued walking, waiting for something…or someone?_

_The breeze grew stronger, still gentle but pushing him forward…_

& & & & & &

Steve opened his eyes. There was light and the caress of a cool breeze on his skin. The sound of someone approaching caught his attention.

“An Angel,” he whispered. “I’m seeing an Angel.”

The most beautiful woman that he had ever seen was standing before him, dark hair cascading over her shoulders as eyes the color of deep sapphires gazed wonderingly at him.

“Steve?” Her voice was sweet and melodious, her expression hopeful. “How do you feel?”

“You’re an Angel,” he repeated.

Her smiled was like the dawn rising over the horizon. “Thank you.”

Steve started to look around the tent and winced. Immediately the beautiful woman was by his bedside.

“You have pain.”

He touched his head. “Yes.” It throbbed through him, making him feel suddenly ill. He heard water being poured and a spoon clattering against a glass.

“Here, drink this.”

He gratefully drank down the water with a faint lemony taste. “What is this?”

“A healing draught. You should feel a lessening of pain.”

“Thank you.” Steve lay back against the pillow. “I’m so weak.”

“You have been ill for some time.”

“How long?”

“Several days.”

“Ouch.”

“Are you in more pain?” Her tone was concerned.

“It’s just an expression.”

“Ah.” She sat in her chair. “I am not familiar with American idioms.”

“There’s plenty of ‘em, that’s for sure.” Steve smiled. “What is this place, Angel?”

“Science Island. It is a small island off the main one.”

“What’s that called?”

She hesitated for a fraction of a second. “Paradise Island.”

Steve laughed. “That’s a beautiful name. Why is it Paradise?”

“It was created as a refuge from Man’s World.”

“Man’s World?”

She nodded. “We live in peace and serenity here.”

“Sounds magical.” Steve’s eyes began to close. “Did you give me a sleeping pill?”

“Yes. You will sleep naturally for a time.” She brushed the hair back from his forehead and kissed his brow. As he drifted off to sleep, he realized he hadn’t even asked her name.

& & & & & &

_The meadow was filled with birdsong, the wind blowing the tall grasses as they rippled in verdant waves. He was waiting for someone, and a bright light caused him to shade his eyes. He could barely make out the figure of a woman who was backlit by the incredible light._

_“Who are you? An Angel?”_

_She stepped away from the center of the light and held out her hand. “I am your Heart’s Desire.”_

& & & & & &

Steve awoke, a blond woman with glasses and a headband with a small mirror attached leaning over him.

“Are you a doctor?”

The woman smiled. “I am. How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“Do you have a headache?”

“Yes, but not as bad as before.”

“Good. Let me check your eyes. “She shone a small light into his eyes. He blinked rapidly. “Pupil reaction is good. You are progressing quite nicely, Captain.”

“That’s good to hear.” Steve smiled wanly. “I must’ve gotten one heckuva whack on the head.”

“You certainly did.” The doctor was taking his pulse.

“Thank you for helping me, Doctor.”

“You can call me Paula.”

“Okay, Paula.” Steve gratefully drank from the glass of water that Paula held out. “Where is…?”

“She will be here.” Paula’s smile was amused.

“Good thing the weather is so nice. This tent is very comfortable.”

“Yes, we take you out during the day and bring you back to a room in my house for the night.”

“You wheel me out, huh?” Steve joked.

“More like carry you out.” Paula smiled at Steve’s surprised expression.

“Carry me?” he murmured.

“Ah, here is your Number One nurse now.”

The beautiful Angel came into the tent with a dazzling smile. “Good morning, Paula. Good morning, Steve.”

“Good morning.”

Paula took a packet out of her uniform and held it out. “More draughts for pain, Captain. Let us know the severity of your headache.” 

“I will. And it’s Steve, please.”

Paula answered his smile with one of her own. “Very well, Steve. I will be back later.” She left the tent.

“You are looking better.” His Angel approached the bed.

“I’m feeling better.” He smiled at her. “What’s your name?”

“Diana.”

“That’s a lovely name.”

“Thank you. I am named after the Goddess of the Hunt.”

“Goddess?” Steve was intrigued. “I remember learning about the Greek Gods in school. I always found their stories fascinating.”

Diana pulled up her chair. “You like the old tales, then?” 

“Very much.” Diana helped him sit up and fluffed his pillow. “So your people are Pagans?”

“Yes.” Diana’s smile was amused. 

“That’s so cool! I know that Paganism is making a comeback, which is great.”

“Are you Pagan?”

“No, but I’d like to learn more about your customs. I expect they’re much different from Roman Catholicism, the religion in which I grew up.” 

“Ah, yes. The largest institution of Christianity in Man’s World.”

Steve cocked his head. “You keep referring to the world that way. Is Paradise Island a commune?”

Her laughter trilled pleasantly. “Of sorts.”

“What is your commune’s philosophy?”

“Living in peace and beauty. We believe in preparedness and serenity, in the joys of a happy life.” 

“That’s a nice philosophy.” Steve hoped that he wasn’t staring. Diana’s beauty was almost unearthly.

“We try to live by it. And you?”

Steve smiled. “Just be as good a man as I can be, honor my family and serve my country well.” 

“Admirable aspirations.”

Steve felt a little swell of pride. He desperately wanted to be worthy of this woman’s approval. He was utterly fascinated by her.

“How did I get here?”

“Your plane fell out of the sky.”

“Yes…” He searched his memory. “There was a complete malfunction of all systems. I remember trying to eject as the jet was going down but that malfunctioned, too.” He frowned. “I’m sure I got that knock on the head then. Who pulled me to shore?” He looked directly at Diana and read the truth in her eyes. “You did.”

She smiled. “Yes.”

“Thank you.”

She placed her hand on his cheek. “My pleasure.” She leaned forward and kissed him.

He returned the kiss enthusiastically, grasping her shoulders gently.

When they parted, her blue eyes sparkled and she looked slightly flustered. His whole body tingled.

They said nothing but understood each other, lacing the fingers of their hands together.


	6. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days pass in blissful joy for Steve and Diana.

_Love blossoms _  
 _In the quiet of the glade_  
 _As surely as in_  
 _The cacophony of the blade.___

  


**Colin Fenwick**   
**"Love’s Labors**   
**And Other Poems"**   
**1836 C.E.**

The days passed in joy for Steve and Diana as he slowly recovered. She stayed with him during the day in the tent and gave him a sleeping draught at the end of the afternoon. He woke up the next morning back in the tent, though he was curious about the room he slept in at night. He and Diana learned about each other, Steve delighted that mangoes were a staple of the island diet.

“I love mangoes. Mmm!”

“So do I.”

Steve happily ate a juicy slice. He was growing stronger every day. He had tried walking but was still too woozy. He was determined to try again today.

“What kind of books do you like to read?” Diana asked.

“Oh, historical fiction, mysteries, military histories. I like the Civil War histories especially.”

“Civil War? Oh, the conflict in the 19th century?”

“That’s right. It was a fascinating dynamic of brother-against-brother, father-against-son.”

“It was about slavery, was it not?”

“Yes.” Steve ate another slice. “It was a trial by fire for Americans back then.”

“Yes, I understand tempering one’s blade by the battle fires.”

“Are you a member of your country’s military?”

“I am a Warrior, yes.”

Steve was impressed. Aside from the obvious womanly charms, Diana was certainly strong-looking. She was tall and statuesque, and he had no doubt that she could hold her own in hand-to-hand combat.

“I think I’d like to try walking again.”

“Very well.” Diana stood. “Take my arm.”

Steve obeyed, swinging his legs over the bed and standing shakily. “Whoops, a bit woozy.”

“Should you sit down again?”

“No, I’d better try my best. I can’t stay in bed the rest of my life.” He blushed as he realized how that must have sounded.

“Lean on me.”

Steve smiled at her. “All right.”

Leaning on Diana was no hardship. She was strong and being close to her suited Steve just fine. He tried not to be distracted by that closeness and the tantalizing scent of jasmine perfume and instead concentrated on walking. He managed more than a few steps.

“That is excellent, Steve.”

“I have to keep trying.”

Diana kept him upright but his adrenaline was running. He wanted to walk around this island and go down to the beach with Diana at his side. The tent was fine but he wanted to see something besides canvas walls.

“We should be careful. If you exert yourself too much, you could set yourself back.”

“I know my limits. And if I don’t push myself, I’ll never get anywhere.”

“All right. Let us go outside, then.”

Steve eagerly agreed. Diana led him out through the tent flap.

He had only seen glimpses of the world outside the tent and now saw the island in its full glory. He drank in the verdant lushness surrounding them as bright, exotic flowers peppered the greenery with splashes of red, yellow, orange and pink. He took a deep lungful of fresh air.

“It’s beautiful here.”

“Thank you.” 

“The ocean. It’s that way?”

Diana nodded as Steve pointed to the north. “It is too far for you to walk yet.”

“Can I see if from here?”

“Yes, from this rise.”

Steve’s smile grew wider as he saw the ocean framed by two banyan trees. He watched a seagull fly by as it screeched, wheeling down to the water to snag a fish.

“What a beautiful view,” he murmured. A breeze ruffled his hair. He turned and suddenly noticed something through the trees. “Are those your commune’s buildings?”

“Yes.”

“They’re beautiful. They look like Ancient Greece.”

“Yes.”

Steve looked at her curiously. “Is this architecture tied to your religion?” 

“I would say so.”

Steve thought it was utterly charming. The buildings were white and gleaming in the tropical sun. 

“I can’t wait to see them up close.”

Diana bit her lip. “Let us return to the tent.”

Steve put up no objection. He was feeling tired after his walk but also successful.

He slept the rest of the day, enjoyed an evening meal with Diana, and slept peacefully that night.

& & & & & &

The next day after breakfast Diana and Steve returned to the spot overlooking the sea. Steve was relaxed as he gazed at the water.

“I grew up in New England. We spent summer weekends at the seashore. They were some of the happiest times of my life.”

“You had a happy childhood?”

“Very happy.”

“I am pleased.”

Steve looked at her fondly. “You’re a wonder, Angel. Warm-hearted and beautiful.”

Diana laughed. “Thank you, Steve. Your tongue is as golden as Apollo’s chariot.”

It was Steve’s turn to laugh. “I wouldn’t mind hitching a ride in that chariot.”

“I will see if I can arrange it for you.” Her sapphire eyes sparkled.

“Thank you, Angel,” said Steve, enjoying the banter. He admired the way her hair streamed out behind her in the breeze.

“Would you like to have lunch out here?”

“I’d like that fine.”

Diana brought a table to the spot and served a fresh salad of figs, grape leaves, and olives.

“Delicious,” Steve said. “Everything’s so fresh here.”

“Thankfully so. We grow everything here.”

“This one or the main island?”

“Both, actually.”

Steve slipped his hand into Diana’s. They enjoyed their meal as the birds sang in the trees.

After lunch Steve insisted on more walking. Diana consented and they found themselves on the beach.

“I’ll have to start swimming to help get my strength back.”

“I will accompany you.”

Steve squeezed Diana’s hand. “I’m counting on it.”

Diana smiled and drew Steve into a kiss, the surf foaming up the sand and swirling around their ankles.

When they parted, Steve’s eyes were sparkling. Diana’s smile was a little shaken as she cupped his face.

“You are my heart, Beloved.”

Steve’s heart leapt. “I feel the same way, Angel.” He grinned. “Even if you are far stronger than I am.” At her blink of surprise, he laughed. “I’ve felt you carrying me back to my room at night just before I drop off. I’ve seen your friend Mala and even Paula looks like she hits the weight room.”

“And that does not bother you?”

“Should it?”

Her smile was wry. “Mother said that men do not like women stronger than them.”

“She’s probably right, but I’m not like most men.”

“No, you are not,” she said softly.

He put his arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go back and get a snack.”

“We just had lunch.”

He patted his stomach and winked. “I’m a growing boy.”

She laughed and Steve leaned on her.

& & & & & &

Diana found Steve later in the day after a quick search. He was standing on a bluff and gazing at the gleaming city on Paradise Island.

“Steve, you should not go off on your own. You are not familiar with the territory of this island.”

“It’s all right, Angel. I’ve done survival training and some of my missions have been pretty hairy.”

Diana put an arm around his waist and he smiled slightly. She allowed herself to calm. When she had gone into the tent and found it empty, panic had flared. She knew that it was silly, because Steve was a capable Warrior from what he had told her about his exploits. There was no danger on Science Island but he was not at one hundred percent.

_He is so fragile. These mortals can break as easily as fine glass._

When she had carried Steve back and forth from the tent and Paula’s dwelling, she had marveled at how light he felt. She was accustomed to Amazon strength and muscle.

_Are all mortals so fragile?_

She wished that she would be able to find out. She tried to ignore the ache in her heart when she thought of Steve leaving her and returning to Man’s World. Her yearning to know the world outside ate at her.

But she had been silly to worry. A pilot capable of flying jets and serving in his country’s military was more than able to take care of himself.

“Those buildings…you’re not a regular commune, are you?”

“No.”

His blue eyes were crystalline as they looked deep into her eyes. “Who are you, Angel?”

“We are Amazons.”


	7. "It Is Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns about the Amazons while Aphrodite and Athena summon Hippolyta.

  
_Swirled in the_  
_Mists of time,_  
_We wait,_  
_Protected,_  
_For the day_  
_When we strike out_  
_And present_  
_To Man’s World_  
_The Amazon Way._  


  


**Vespia**  
**Amazon Poet**  
**"Mists"**  
**336 C.E.**

“Amazons.”

Diana nodded, a little nervous at what Steve’s reaction would be to this revelation.

He smiled like a burst of sunshine. Relieved, Diana hugged him.

& & & & & &

Steve’s eyes sparkled as he held Diana’s hand. They were sitting on the beach facing Paradise Island.

“So you’re descended from the mythical Amazons?”

”Not exactly.” At Steve’s quizzical look Diana continued, “We are not descendants. We are the original Amazons.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Then you’re centuries old?”

“My Mother and Sisters are. I came along much later.”

“How long have your people sequestered yourselves from the world?”

“Over two centuries.”

“Wow.”

Diana cocked her head. “You seem very accepting of this.”

Steve laughed. “Guess I am. Well, I figure in a world with Superman in it holds all sorts of wonders.” 

She laughed. “A good way to put it.”

“When can I go over and visit?” Steve asked eagerly.

Diana bit her lip. “I am sorry, Steve, but you cannot.”

“Why? I’m much better now.”

“Because no man shall ever set food on Paradise Island. It is Aphrodite’s Law.”

This information did shock Steve. “Why, Angel?”

“Men betrayed my Mother and Sisters in a horrific way.” Steve squeezed her hand. “It happened centuries ago. My mother fell for the charms of Heracles, who betrayed her. The Goddesses were angry at my mother’s foolishness and the Amazons were taken into slavery by Heracles and his men. They were humiliated and assaulted in unimaginable ways.”

“I’m sorry, Angel.”

Diana clearly saw the distress in Steve’s face. “It is not your fault, Steve.”

“I know. I just…” Steve shook his head. “I’m afraid that my gender doesn’t have the best track record dealing with yours.”

Diana felt a swell of love and pulled Steve to her, holding him close. When they parted, she said, “You must not speak of this to anyone in Man’s World. Our shame must remain our own to be claimed by us.” She held up her arm. “These Bracelets of Submission symbolize our history and what we have done to overcome it.”

Steve touched her bracelet. “You can remove these?”

She shook her head. “If the bracelets are removed, an Amazon loses control.” She said nothing further. 

“What happens if a man sets foot on Paradise Island?”

“We lose our beauty and immortality. We would age and return to dust.” 

Steve swallowed. “We can’t have that.” He touched her face. “I won’t tell anyone about your happy community here.” He glanced over at the city. “Can you come back with me, Angel?”

Her chest tightened. “I cannot, Steve. I must stay here.”

He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, she could clearly read his sorrow. “And I can’t stay here.” Diana covered his hand with hers. They remained silent until Steve said, “Then we’d better enjoy what time we have together.”

“Yes.” Diana drew Steve into a kiss. She would not waste a moment.

& & & & & &

_“Hippolyta.”_

“Yes, my Lady?”

Aphrodite floated serenely in the Temple as incense burned beneath her image. _“Captain Trevor is close to full recovery.”_

“Yes, he will be leaving us soon.”

_“He must be escorted back. He cannot be found here by his people.”_

“Very well, I shall select an Amazon…”

Aphrodite held up a hand. Athena appeared beside her, golden armor shining.

_“There shall be a contest. The Champion shall return permanently to Man’s World with Captain Trevor,” said Aphrodite._

“But why?” Hippolyta asked.

_“It is time for the Amazon Way to be presented to Man’s World.”_

Hippolyta felt as if she had received a blow to the stomach. “But why? We were promised peace and safety here after the Bondage Times.”

 _“You shall still be protected,”_ said Athena. _“We will not allow you to suffer, Hippolyta, but after centuries of peace, it is time to make your presence known again in the world. Paradise Island will still remain hidden from the eyes of man, but your champion will make a difference in this world.”_

“But when an Amazon leaves Paradise Island, she forfeits her immortality.”

Aphrodite nodded. _“But she will join the great heroes of the world and bring peace and love while being a great Warrior.”_

“So the contest shall be conducted in the Old Ways.”

 _“Yes,”_ Athena said. _“And the old costume shall be worn, along with the gifts.”_ Athena hold out her hand a gold tiara with a red star in the center appeared. _“Made of the hardest steel from Vulcan’s Forge, it will prove a useful weapon.”_ Hippolyta took the tiara. Next a golden belt materialized. _“This is a belt much like yours, Hippolyta. There will be great strength for the champion as the forces of Gaia will be gathered in this belt.”_ After Hippolyta took it, a shining, golden lasso appeared in Athena’s hand. _“This is the Lasso of Truth. Anyone who is subjected to the Lasso **must** tell the truth.”_

Hippolyta took the Golden Lasso. “I shall do as you bid me, Great Goddesses, but I have a question.”

 _“Speak,”_ said Aphrodite.

“How did this pilot see our island? He crashed off our shores. Our magical protection should not allow such a thing.”

The Goddesses exchanged looks. Aphrodite said, _“It was Destined to be, Daughter.”_

Hippolyta was dissatisfied with the answer but knew better than to ask any further.

After the Goddesses faded way, Hippolyta looked at the gifts that she had placed on the altar.

She left the Temple and returned to the Palace. Entering a special room, she gazed at the glass case in the center containing a costume with a star-spangled blue skirt and red bodice imprinted with a gold eagle.

The costume had been intended for use in the 19th century as the idea for an emissary had been brought up but quickly discarded. Hippolyta had designed the outfit herself, glad to indulge her creativity but even happier at the abandonment of the idea.

She was still dubious about this mission but would obey the Goddesses. And the quicker that Captain Trevor was gone, the better. Her daughter was spending far too much time with him.

 _Infatuation._ She put a hand on the glass. _She knows not the dark heart of man. Even when it is hidden behind a handsome face._

A determined look came over her face and she left the room.

& & & & & &

The contest was summarily announced, Queen Hippolyta careful to stress what the winner would be giving up. Despite that, a dozen Amazons entered the contest.

Diana did not enter, but Hippolyta was certain it was because she was unaware of it.

& & & & & &

“Diana!”

Diana turned before she entered the tent. “Yes, Mala?”

“The Goddesses have decreed a contest to determine who takes Captain Trevor back to Man’s World.”

“That is wonderful! When is it to be?”

“In two days.”

“I shall go and put my name in.”

“Be aware of the drawbacks.” Mala listed them.

“Thank you, Mala. Would you tell Steve that I will be back soon?”

“Yes, Princess.”

Diana excitedly headed for the barge. She had her opportunity, a gift from the Goddesses. As she clambered aboard and pushed off with the pole, she was honest enough to admit to herself that she wanted to be with Steve, but that was not the only reason. Her restlessness lately would have spurred her on to enter this contest, Steve or no Steve. She wanted to see the outer world, and not just in books or her mother’s Magic Sphere.

She docked at the pier and hurried up the cliffside steps, heading down the street toward the Palace. It gleamed gold and white, the only higher building the Temple.

Diana found her mother in the Throne Room. “Mother, I wish to sign up for the contest.”

“No.”

Diana blinked. “What?”

Hippolyta looked wonderfully regal as she sat on her golden throne. “I cannot allow it.” 

“But, Mother, I wish to be our people’s representative in the outer world.”

“You would have to leave us. Your birthright of immortality will be lost. You have obligations here as my heir.”

Diana frowned. “You also do not wish me to be with Steve.” At Hippolyta’s silence, she continued, “I love him, Mother.”

“You are infatuated.”

“It is more than that.”

“He is the first man you have ever seen. You are mistaking infatuation for love.”

Diana huffed in annoyance. “Mother…”

Hippolyta held up her hand. “Enough. I have spoken.”

Diana turned away, tears of frustration prickling her eyes. She could try and enter the contest, but the Queen had given her orders. No one would allow her to register.

She returned to Science Island, anger and despair roiling inside of her. Her golden opportunity was slipping through her grasp.

When she came ashore, Mala met her. “You have one anxious amour waiting for you.”

Diana smiled slightly. “Thank you, Mala.”

Mala put a hand on her friend’s arm. “What is wrong, Diana?”

“My mother has forbidden me to enter the contest.”

“Oh, Diana!” Mala’s distress was clear in her face.

They stood in pained silence for a moment, a bird cawing in the trees when Mala snapped her fingers. “I have it!”

“What?”

“Enter the contest in disguise.”

“Oh, would that not be obvious?”

“No. It is part of our tradition. Amazons are allowed to compete in disguise. There are many reasons why something like that is done.” 

Diana looked uncertain. “But to deceive Mother…”

“Is it fair of her to forbid you t be our champion?”

“No.” Determination glinted from Diana’s eyes. “I shall enter the contest.”

Mala nodded and patted Diana’s shoulder.

& & & & & &

Steve was standing outside the tent, looking strong and beautiful. He smiled as Diana entered the clearing.

“Business back home, Angel?”

“Yes.” She took his outstretched hands and drew him close, nuzzling his neck. “There will be a contest.”

“Contest?”

“Yes, to see who will take you home and be the Amazon representative in Man’s World.”

“That’s wonderful, Angel!”

“I will do my best, Steve.”

They kissed, Diana drawing Steve into the tent. She slipped her chiton off, Steve breathless as he took in her beauty. He removed his own chiton, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. He unlaced his sandals, setting them aside, and slowly unlaced her sandals next.

She lay upon the bed and he followed, kissing her shoulders and breasts while stroking her stomach and thighs. She shivered as his hand touched between her legs. She arched up, his mouth crushing against hers. Kneading and stroking, she squeezed his cock gently as she guided him into her throbbing wetness. He was just as gentle, not wanting to hurt her. 

“Thrust upward,” she breathed.

He obeyed, her cry one of pleasure. She began to ride him, thrusting her head back as she keened joyfully.

“Diana!” Steve cried as he felt pleasure jolt through him over and over.

He could feel himself spurt deep within her, her strong muscles milking him as she came with a shout, Steve hearing his name in the throes of passion.

She separated from him and curled up in his welcoming arms.


	8. Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazons hold their historic Contest.

  
_Lo,_   
_Behold_  
 _The brave new world_  
 _As the sun rises,_  
 _Its golden rays_  
 _Shining against_  
 _A field of blue_  
 _As the stars_  
 _Come out_  
 _And the eagle_  
 _Screeches_  
 _Its triumph._  


  


**Athena Sappho**   
**Amazon Poet**   
**"Brave New World"**   
**332 B.C.E.**

The day of the contest dawned bright and clear. Paradise had lovely weather, but that did not mean rain did not fall on occasion. The lushness of the mainland and surrounding islands did not happen by magic, after all. 

When Diana had signed up through Mala, no one blinked an eye. As Mala had said, Amazons competing in disguises were not unknown.

Diana mentally prepared herself. She was confident in winning. Last night she had prayed on the beach, asking for the strength and skill to emerge victorious. She had re-joined Steve when the moon was at its highest pint and they had walked the beach together hand-in-hand.

Now as she prepared to take the barge to the mainland, Steve kissed her. “I’ll be rooting for you, Angel.”

“I am heartened, Beloved.” Diana nuzzled Steve’s ear.

Steve smiled. He held on tight, smelling her jasmine-scented hair.

& & & & & &

The stadium was packed, not a single Amazon wanting to miss this spectacle. After centuries of isolation, this contest symbolized a sea change in their society. The woman who won this test of skills would be the representative to Man’s World, a place that held bitter memories for most of them.

Queen Hippolyta signaled the heralds, who trumpeted the opening music. Their golden trumpets glinted in the morning sun, their golden armor shining as the Queen stood. “I declare this contest open!” The Amazons roared with applause.

The contestants trotted out onto the field. There was interest in the masked contestant, No. 6, but mostly their attention was on their chosen champions.

The first event was high jumping. All were impressive, and Mala won the event with antelope-like agility.

Javelin throwing was next. The mystery woman won, throwing it with incredible strength. She almost won the discus throw, but another Amazon edged her out.

She eagerly anticipated the hundred-yard dash. She was the best runner on the Island. At the signal to start, she took off like a deer. Her hair streamed out behind her as she flew like the wind, easily reaching the finish line first.

There were other contest of strength and skill that Diana won, only coming in second in a few of them. She was racking up the points and felt confident of winning.

The ultimate test of skill was saved until last. Bullets ‘N’ Bracelets was a contest of nerves of steel. The gun that had been taken off the body of a soldier who had washed ashore years ago was in excellent working order. Another gun and bullets had been given to them, courtesy of Vulcan’s Forge, and the Amazons had learned marksmanship and how to play their favorite game with bullets instead of arrows.

Diana readied herself. She needed all of her concentration as she adjusted her bracelets. Time to win this thing.

The best marksman, Artemis, took aim. She shot at each one of the contestants, who successfully parried the bullets. She continued until only two remained, the others grazed or wounded. Now the remaining two would be given the guns and the winner would be crowned champion.

“The final two contestants remain. The representative of the Amazons will emerge victorious,” Hippolyta declared. 

Mala took aim and Diana quickly parried the bullets. She shot next, Mala deflecting the bullets. Mala took aim again.

Diana deflected the bullets, her heart racing with exhilaration. She took aim again but Mala was too quick. The blond took aim for her turn.

& & & & & &

Steve could hear the roars of the crowd from the stadium. Intrigued, he listened as he sat on the beach, hopeful for the outcome that he and Diana wanted.

He remembered his surprise and delight when he had learned that Diana was a Princess…

& & & & & &

_“Queen Hippolyta is your mother?” He held hands with his Angel as they stood on the beach in the moonlight, the waves lapping at the shore._

_“That is right.”_

_“Wow. I’ve never met a royal before. The closest I’ve ever come is meeting Bruce Wayne at a benefit for wounded soldiers in Washington.”_

_“Bruce Wayne?”_

_“Yeah, he’s popularly known as the Prince of Gotham.”_

_“So he is not truly a Prince?”_

_“Not by bloodline. More like attitude,” Steve said with a smile._

_“Aah.”_

& & & & & &

But it really didn’t matter. She could have been the lowliest Amazon on the Island and he wouldn’t have cared. Dina was beautiful and sweet and perfect in his eyes.

He smiled. He really was in love! She had flaws like everyone else, but wasn’t that half the fun finding them out? He was looking forward to the chance.

He would be a good guide for Diana in Man’s World. He would show her what lay outside these islands of hers and she would take her place among the world’s great heroes. He was more than certain that she could more than hold her own with the heavy hitters like Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern. 

“Steve.”

He turned and smiled at Paula. “Hi, Paula. I’m feeling fine.”

She smiled. “That’s good.” She adjusted her glasses. “How’s the outside world doing?”

“Oh, same old, same old.” He regarded her curiously. “You sound like you’re been in Man’s World.” He had noticed that her speech pattern had changed.

“I have.” She sat next to him on the sand. “I was a project of Hippolyta’s from way back when. She sent me to Reformation Island and I’ve been using my science smarts to help the Amazons ever since my reformation took.”

Steve noticed that she did not volunteer what she had done to be sent to Reformation Island so he refrained from asking.

“Diana said that you hold contests like this for special occasions.”

“Yes. The games the Amazons play on a daily basis are to keep their skills sharp. Otherwise there are special events like this when they hold the contests, which usually consist of games they are already good at.”

“This must be a pretty big deal.”

Paula smiled. “It is. The Amazons have their reasons for staying hidden from the world.”

“Diana told me.”

She looked surprised. “I assume that she told you that you should not reveal this to anyone.”

“Yes.” Steve smiled sadly. “I understand that such an experience would scar the Amazons.”

“It was hell.”

Steve sighed. He could only imagine the pain of enslavement. He thought of Diana in the hands of rapacious enslavers and shivered, glad that she had not suffered like that, Paula assuring him that she had been born much later. Paula put her hand on Steve’s arm. He smiled softly.

“Diana will prevail,” she said.

& & & & & &

Steve rested as he waited. Paula had left to return to her lab. He could still get tired easily if he wasn’t careful. He enjoyed the sound of the birds and ocean, the sight of the sunlight sparkling on the sea, and the sensation of the warm breeze on his skin. He could imagine his beautiful Angel running, jumping and throwing with grace and strength. He could hear the faint roar of the spectators carry over the water. 

The sun climbed higher in the sky, reaching its zenith at high noon and then the sun began to its slow descent as the afternoon began to wane. He remained on the beach, occasionally getting up to stretch his legs, walking along the shoreline. 

He spotted the barge leaving the mainland dock and hurried over to the dock, knowing who was on it. Diana arrived and tossed the line to Steve, who tied if off and embraced her as she leaped up onto the dock, a golden wreath of laurel leaves sparkling in her raven hair.

“I am victorious, my love!”

Steve smiled and kissed her as he lifted her up and whirled her around as she laughed.

& & & & & &

Diana and Steve lay together in the tent, the sound of crickets and an occasional night bird call overlaying the steady rhythm of the waves crashing on the shore below.

“This is a big step for you, Angel.”

Diana’s head rested on his chest. She lightly stroked it, her hair tickling his skin as it fell in a glorious cascade.

“It is, but it is one that I am ready to take.” She kissed his chest. “I will need guidance in this strange new world of yours.”

Steve grinned. “Be glad to, Angel.” He kissed the top of her head. “You’re going to wow ‘em.”

Diana laughed softly. “I see that I have someone firmly in my corner.”

Steve’s smiled was incandescent. _“Always,_ Angel.”


End file.
